Family: when a regular one isn’t enough
by Dragonette716
Summary: One-shots and drabbles focused around our favorite boy Percy and the avengers gang! Percy returns after the second giant war with many losses. Leaving the most of the Greek world behind, how will he mingle with these new heroes? Please review!
1. Meeting part 1

**Hello, my wonderful readers! It is I… Me! Anyway, as summer is coming to an end, so I have decided to get in a little writing, seeing as there is now nothing to do, so I can't procrastinate. *sigh*. Anyway, here is some helpful insight about this thing you are going to witness:**

 **1) this will most likely end up as a Drabble of one-shots**

 **2) I might do one or two chapter connected.**

 **3) I have not decided if i'm going to pair Percy to someone or not, so be patient, and bare with me(or help me make up my mind and suggest one or multiple, since it is different one shots)**

 **4) I am going to take requests, but keep in mind, that there is such thing as manners, and we should use them, because they are helpful and keep people from getting punched in the face(most of the time)**

 **5) Chloe the kitten is always included!**

 **6) This is ridiculously long and i'm done talking.**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy Jackson had been enjoying the morning, mostly because he didn't have to get up, and this was the best sleep he'd gotten in weeks. Why, may one ask? Because he was at home, with his mom and Paul. And the more exciting fact, he had a kitten with him! 'Cause it's impossible to get nightmares with a cute, cuddly ball of fur, purring in your face.

Percy opened his eyes, and smiled at the tiny mass of white fur, snuggled up to his chest. He found Chloe in an alleyway on the way home from the cemetery, visiting his fallen comrades. Her snow white fur had been so dirty, he originally thought she was brown. But he couldn't have left her mewling there, alone. So after a much needed bath, and a trip to the vet, Chloe was ready for a home.

Percy yawned, and slowly sat up as to not disturb Chloe. She woke up anyways, repeating Percy's yawn, and stretching. The sound of a doorbell startled them both. Chloe hissed and jumped onto Percy. As gently as he could, he pried the green and blue eyed kitten of his shirt. By green and blue eyed, he literally meant one blue eye, and green eye. Percy heard his Mom open the door and greet whoever dared disturb his peaceful morning. Percy pulled on a pair of jeans that were sitting on top of a pile of freshly washed clothes, and snagged his sweatshirt, throwing it on as he headed to the bathroom. Chloe followed him, mewling for attention, but Percy was focused on fixing the mess on top of his head called hair.

Since Chloe was getting her way, and not being petted like she wanted to, she decided to take matters into her own paws. She put her claws in Percy's jeans and began to climb. She almost fell off when she got to the sweatshirt, but managed to cling tight. She crawled all the way to his shoulder, then sat there, meowed, catching his attention finally. He chuckled and scratched her head.

"What? Does her highness require something? Or did she just want scratches?"

She purred and licked his ear, and Percy chuckled again.

"Percy?" Sally tapped the door frame. "There's someone here for you."

Percy froze, and looked after his mom as she walked off.

"Don't worry," she called over her shoulder. "You're not in trouble." He could hear her laughing at him.

He sighed, and Chloe mewled again, licking his ear. Then, she nipped it. Because she thought she'd been quite clear the breakfast was in order.

"Yeah, yeah, i'm going," he said flicking her nose. "Don't bite me."

He walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Yes he knew there was people here, but getting Chloe food came first. If he waited to long, she'd scratch him. Percy zoned out as he entered the kitchen, going straight for the cupboard that held cans of cat food. When he first started feeding her, she barely at a quarter of a small can. Now, she ate half of the regular sized ones.

He scooped out the salmon flavored food into her bowl, that also held her water. Gently, he picked took her off his shoulder and sat her down. She immediately dug in, as Percy walked away.

Yes, Chloe knew she was treated well. Percy, as she'd come to know him, loved her with all his heart, and was willing to practically spoil her. But not all the time. He bought her the food she liked, and he would often let her stay with him. Though she still had to use what he called a "litter box", instead of using the "flower pot", which totally got used to though.

After seeing that Chloe had been properly fed, Percy turned his attention to the two people sitting in his living room.

"Percy," his mom began, putting her arm around him. "Do you remember uncle James? He used to visit us all the time."

"Yeah," Percy said. "How could I not? He was like, the best great uncle ever. He didn't even look that old!"

Percy's great uncle James, or maybe a couple more greats, was like a father figure to Percy. When Percy was little, James had found him in his crib, strangling the snakes, and when Percy was in kindergarten, playing on the playground, a one eyed guy tried to get him. James showed up and nailed the guy in the face. His teacher had totally panicked and threatened to the call the police on him. After he turned eleven, James had disappeared, leaving Percy to deal with Gabe.

Sally sucked in her breath. "Well, Percy, he's here."

Percy slowly looked over to the living room, and there he was, standing there, looking exactly like he had remembered him. As if he hadn't aged a bit.

James grinned. "Percy," he started. "Long time no see."

Percy didn't say anything. He walked over and gave the man a huge hug. James embraced him with just as much enthusiasm.

"Where've you been?" Percy grinned, pulling apart.

James smile faltered. He paused before speaking again. "We need to talk. But before we do, this is Steve Rogers."

The other male who had been sitting on the couch stood up. He had neatly combed blond hair, and a very, very muscular build. He stuck at his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Steve greeted. Blue eyes calculating.

"Yeah, same," Percy said, hesitantly shaking his hand. He turned back to James. "I kinda have to talk to you too, so should we go for a walk?"

James nodded.

"I'll stay here, if that's okay with ." Steve spoke.

Sally nodded. "Of course you can. Be careful you two."

"Of course, mom," Percy said. We'll be back… I don't know." Percy and James walked out of the apartment side by side, starting with small chat. By small chat, he means Percy talking the entire time.

They got to the park, and James bought them both coffee. There was an empty park bench, so he and James sat down. For a moment, they just sat in silence, enjoying each other company. Finally, James broke the silence.

"I was born in 1917, and I had three other siblings…" For the next hour, James told Percy everything.

And when he was done, Percy just smiled, and asked for another coffee, which was declined, seeing as he was already hyped up on caffeine. So instead they went out for lunch, and dropped by the apartment to let Sally know they'd be gone for most of the day. This time, instead of going to the park, they went to the cemetery on Percy's request. They stood in front of three graves. They read: Annabeth Chase, Sally Jackson Blofis, and Paul Blofis. James looked at Percy confused and alarmed.

Percy sighed, scratching his neck."Okay my turn, except it's gonna sound just as crazy," Percy started. "Only a couple of you guys know about this, other than that, you can't breathe a word about it, unless absolutely necessary." He took another deep breath. "See, I never wanted to be a demi-god…"

Then another hour was taken up, with Percy explaining mostly everything, until he got to the most important part.

"The end of the war was the hardest part," Percy said speaking quietly. "Annabeth and I were exhausted, so was everyone else. I had turned around just for a second, so Pipes wouldn't get stabbed, then there was this awful sound. Annabeth was screaming. When I turned around, she was lying there, with a dagger in her stomach. She had protected me, just like in the titan war. Except this time, she didn't make it, she couldn't. The knife went right through spinal cord.

"I tried- I tried so hard to keep her alive. She-she smiled, and told me she loved me, and I would see her again. She said to keep going, and if I showed up to elysium before I was 80, she would kick my ass." Percy chuckled, wiping some tears that came to his eyes.

"She died in my arms. But we were in the middle of a war, so I had to set her down, stand up, and continue fighting, even if every piece of me had died with her. We won, obviously, cause i'm standing here. The burned her on the prye with the rest of the demigods, but she wanted her ashes buried here."

Percy took a couple of shaky breaths. "When I got home, mom was standing in the kitchen with Paul, and it was fine. We went out to eat, and the Minotaur attacked us on our way back. It destroyed the restaurant. I should have been able to kill it, but I was still hurting from the war. Mom was still in the car, and she actually hit the Minotaur with the car. When he fell down his hand crashed on the car, and it went off into a wall. She gave me enough time to kill it. Paul might have survived, but he threw himself in front of mom, trying to protect her.

"You guys saw it as a bull colliding with a car. The doctors told me that they died on impact. So they didn't feel any pain. It still hurts though. Everyday it gets harder and harder to push on. But I know I have to because my mom would have wanted me to."

Percy sniffed, and wiped his eyes again. "Sometimes, the mist manipulates to my emotion. Like I could see her and Paul today. One day, there they were, standing in the kitchen. Like nothing had happened. I know it isn't right, but that's basically how i've kept my sanity for the past weeks. I'm trying to let go, I really am. But i'm scared." Percy finally finished, looking down.

James looked at him. He carefully pulled Percy into a tight hug, and held him. "It will get better," James whispered.

Percy held him tight, and snuggled into his jacket. They stood there, until Percy pulled away.

"Can we go home now?" Percy asked quietly. "I'm not feeling very good."

James nodded.

They headed back to the apartment. On the back, the sky grew dark.

"What will happen?" James asked.

"Steve won't remember them, if that's what you mean," Percy answered. "But everything else should still be the same."

They walked together, enjoying each other's company.

"James, You hugged me twice today," Percy said loudly. A couple walking past gave them weird looks before continuing on.

James didn't react at first. Best make sure there are no witnesses. Out of nowhere, he punched Percy in the arm with his metal arm. "It's Bucky," he growled. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking.

Percy just laughed. And he it was a real laugh. They entered the apartment to see Steve watching the news. Chloe went straight to Percy and mewled. Percy smiled and picked her up, scratching her ears.

"Chloe, Bucky, Bucky, Chloe," Percy said. Pointing back and forth.

Chloe looked at Bucky and mewled a greeting. He reached out his hand and she sniffed it. Seemingly fine with him, she allowed him to scratch her ears. Purring loudly, she tried to crawl into Bucky's arms, only for the scratches to stop.

Percy looked around, his parents were nowhere in sight. He didn't know weather to be sad, or relieved.

"Sorry we were out so late," he said to Steve, who began to stand. "You guys can stay the night if you want. Bathrooms that way and guest rooms down the hall."

"I think we'll take you up on that," Bucky spoke for Steve.

Steve sat back down and continued watching the news. He switched channels. Percy and Bucky joined him.

"What are you watching?" Percy asked seeming chirpy.

"Finding Dory."

Percy happily leaned against Bucky as they watched the movie late into the night. At one point, Percy drifted off into sleep. Bucky put his arm around him, and let him rest. Steve looked at Percy.

"He's so young, but I got this feeling that he's stronger than he looks.

Bucky just chuckled.

 **Steves point of view**

He honestly didn't know what to expect of Percy, but he was still surprised when they met him. A kind woman let them in, and they sat in the living room. When Percy came in, Steve remained seated, and let Bucky greet him. When it was finally his turn to see him, he almost stepped back.

Percy Jackson was a tall teenager with windswept hair and eyes the couldn't seem to settle on a color, constantly changing from a sea green to an ocean storm. His eyes were cautious, as if saying he'd dealt with more than most people did in a lifetime. When Steve stuck his hand out, Percy hesitated for a second, he didn't trust him. Or seem to recognize him as the soldier out of time.

After they left, his parents disappeared, and Steve couldn't seem to remember them. It was quite an uncomfortable feeling. Steve settled, watching tv, reading the newspaper, meeting Chloe, the adorable white kitten. It was late when Percy and Bucky finally returned. They seemed slightly lifted, Percy especially, like a weight had been lifted. As they walked in, Percy greeted his cat and introduced her to Bucky. While that was happening, Percy looked about the apartment, and seemed to deflate, and relax at the same time.

"Sorry we were out so late," he called to Steve. "You guys can stay the night. Bathrooms that way and guest rooms are down the hall."

Before he could decline, Bucky spoke up. "I think we'll take you up on that." Bucky cast a glance to Steve, who sat back down.

"What are you watching?" Percy asked as he jumped over the couch to sit down.

"Finding Dory," Steve replied.

They watched the movie late into the night, with Percy leaning against Bucky. At one point he fell asleep, and Bucky seemed to wrap his arm protectively around Percy. Steve was surprised, no one ever got that attention from Bucky. Steve examined Percy's face. He seemed relaxed, exhausted, but relaxed.

"He's so young, but I feel like he's stronger than he looks," commented Steve.

Bucky just chuckled.

 **That is it people! I hope you enjoyed the story! I apologize for making. It sad. My cat is trying to get my attention. She stuck her hea[nioedwn[' 'r !k**

 **Okay, sorry, anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this! Do review, I would love to improve or fill out a request.**

 **Until next time, dragon's out!**


	2. Meeting part 2: Damn it SHIELD!

**Hello readers! I have returned with a another chapter! I'm aware I posted Saturday, but, my free day kind of turned into a very busy day. So please enjoy and review. Critique is accepted, but keep your hands of the flame thrower.**

 **Enjoy!**

Percy Jackson groaned, as the doorbell rang. Again. Because for whatever reason, ringing the doorbell at 6 in the fucking morning was a great fucking idea! He stumbled out of his bed(he didn't remember getting to bed)—and by stumble, he means get tangled in his bed sheets, struggle a bit, then fall off his bed with a very high-pitched squeal (which he may or may not deny later) and landed with a thunk. The doorbell continued to ring more and more. At point they started knocking too. It was starting to cause a headache.

"Percy open the fuckin' door!" Bucky yelled from the master bedroom(now converted into a guest room, two twin beds on either side.)

With a irratated huff he managed to wriggle out of his sheets and stumble clumsily to the door. Somehow, within the entire mess, Chloe had managed to snag onto his shirt, and clung to it the entire trip down the hallway. Finally, reaching the door, Percy unlocked it, and yanked it open so hard he almost smacked himself in the face. Standing there, were two men. One in a monkey suit (Like the James Bond monkey suits), and the other in a leather like suit. Percy had seen enough of these that he knew the man was some type of special fighter. Percy, being the amazingly smart person he is, immediately closed the door. As he began to walk away, the knocking started again. Growling, he spun around and yanked the door open again, this time actually hitting himself in the face, sending Chloe sliding down the back of his shirt, mewling loudly.

"What?" He asked irritated, rubbing his now bruised forehead.

"Mr. Jackson?" The brown haired man asked him.

"No, Mrs." he replied sarcastically, eyes narrowing. Chloe had managed to find herself atop his shoulder again.

The man seemed neither startled or confused. He remained blank. Okay, Second sign of secret government agent.

"Mr. Jackson,"the man started again. "My names is Phil Coulson and I—"

"Yeah, so," Percy spoke sharply, cutting him off, glaring, green eyes sharp. "You seem like you've had a education, so I'm going to assume you can read. See this sign here? It says 'no soliciting'. Which means NO SOLICITING. Have a great fucking fantastic day!" Percy slammed the door in his face, yet again.

Percy, stayed by the door and listened. After that there were no more sounds,so he decided that it was still early to get up, and went to go back to bed. Then the man started jiggling the lock. The mother-fucker was trying to break in! Percy turned around yanked the door open.

"What?" He seethed, glaring at the agent who was on his knees.

The man cleared his throat and straightened is jacket, standing up . "Actually, Mr. Jackson, we're part of a military agency called S.H.I.E—"

"Great, a even better reason to close the door." Percy spoke once again, cutting off the agent. "And don't break in." He closed the door before the agent could protest.

Inside, Steve was sitting at the table drinking what seemed to be blue coffee. He seemed confused, but didn't say anythingabout it. Percy forgot to get regular creamer. Oops.

"Good Morning Percy," Steve greeted with him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not enough," Percy grumbled, hair disheveled. He trudged back to his room.

Just as Percy was walking out of his room, Bucky was walking to the kitchen, scratching his head. They grunted a greeting at each other. The people at the front door began to bang it loudly, before Steve and Bucky could do anything, Percy yelled from his bedroom:

"DON'T YOU DARE BREAK DOWN THAT FUCKING DOOR!!!"

Then Percy slammed his door. Sighing, he grabbed Chloe off his shoulder with one hand and set her on his bed. The silence was nice. He grabbed his sheets from the floor and flopped back onto the bed. Peeking up from his pillow, with one leg hanging from the bed, he stared at his clock. It now read 6:10. _Since I've lost ten minutes of sleep,_ he thought, _then I guess I'll just have to sleep an extra 4 hours._ On that note, Percy fell into a dreamless sleep, with Chloe purring happily on his back.

Bucky entered the kitchen, looking back where Percy had disappeared.

"Who was at the door?" Bucky asked, scratching his head.

"Not sure," Steve said standing up, strolling towards the door. "Guess we should check."

Steve opened the door and standing in front of him was a flustered Coulson and a giggling Clint Barton who could barely stand up straight.

"Steve?" Coulson spoke up tiredly. "Is it possible I could come in?"

"I— I, sure" Steve said sighing. "What are you doing here?"

Bucky grabbed the coffee and decided to skip on the creamer. Sitting down, he watched the two new people enter the apartment, hoping Percy couldn't hear them.

"I could ask you the same thing, Cap," Barton said smirking. Steve acknowledged him with a nod.

"Hanging with Bucky," Steve said. "And Percy." He added after a quick thought.

Coulson stepped in and walked towards the kitchen. Clint followed closely on his heels. He decided to got to couch and perched on the back. His bow was folded up, hanging at his side. Coulson sat down at the table sending a questioning glance towards Steve. Steve tilted his head towards Bucky. Coulson looked at him.

"Nephew."

"And where is your nephew? I would like to speak with him."

Steve shook his head. "He just went to back to bed. My guess is he won't be up for a couple hours." Bucky gave a tiny nod of agreement.

"Ah." Coulson all of a sudden seemed to be a bit older. He massaged his temples. "Guess I have to wait. Any coffee left?"

Steve got up as Coulson sat down. He sighed and closed his eyes. Trying to recruit Jackson would be hard, especially since he was underaged. Steve handed him a cup of coffee. He muttered a small thanks before taking a sip.

"Cream?" He asked.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "As long as you don't mind blue coffee."

"Why's it blue?" Barton asked.

Steve just shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I'll stick to sugar," Coulson decided. He looked around. He noticed how abnormally quiet it was. "Where's his parents?"

Steve shook his head. "Dead."

They sat around the table, idly chatting. And by that it was really just Steve and Coulson talking. At one point Steve left for a jog and returned an hour later. Clint left the apartment to wait in the car and keep an eye out for others. Bucky had migrated to the couch, and Coulson sat reading the paper. Around ten, Percy awoke, and managed to drag himself into the shower. He walked out of the bathroom clothed and hair dryed, he sat down with his blue coffee and glanced at a silent Coulson. He slowly sipped his coffee, before asking a very important question.

"So, do you have one suit, or a lot of the same ones?"

Coulson balked at the question. Bucky snorted. Coulson then asked his own question.

"So do you have silent blow dryer or is there some other way your hair is dry right after a shower?"

Complete Silence.

"What do you want?" A simple, cool, collected, question, with a heavy meaning behind it. Green eyes glanced dangerously towards Coulson. Tension filmed the room.

"Mr. Jackson, I wanted to talk to you about joining a special agency, and just maybe, saving the world."

Percy choked so much on his coffee that Steve had to pat him on the back.

"Excuse me?"

After Coulson explained everything, Percy processed what he had been told. Then he processed it again.

"So? Would you like to?" Coulson asked, 1/1000 of a smile on his face.

Percy set his now cold blue coffee down. He drew in a breath to speak…

"No."

"No?"

"No," Percy confirmed.

"Why?" Coulson asked, curious more than anything.

"Cause," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't want to."

Not missing a beat, Coulson switched tactics. "You do realize that as a minor, you can't live by yourself and we'll be put in a foster home, right?" He said sharply. "If you joined S.H.E.I.L.D you wouldn't need to worry about it."

Percy stood up and ran a hand through his hair for the tenth time. This entire thing was not the weirdest that he had to deal with, but it was certainly up there with the most annoying. He looked towards Bucky, who was still watching t.v.

"What about other family members?"

 **And that's the end folks. I know it's saturday, but it's ok, it's here. Please review, and if you have any requests, I would love to hear them! Good night and see you later!**


	3. Not another one! Meeting part 3

_**Okay! The first thing I want to say is thank you so much for all of the support you guys have shown for this story, it makes me so happy! Next, this is it, these chapters are connected obviously, so now that he's here with the avengers, it will focus into more one-shots. So if you guys have any ideas or requests I'd love to hear them!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: you've seen enough of these, figure it out._**

Tony was _not_ having an amazing day. First, he awoke to the sound of a singing Thor, who apparently just returned from a Asgardian celebration. Turns out he couldn't hold his liquor as well as he thought he could. Anyway, after dealing with that mess, Tony decided to get coffee, only to find out that he was out of the heavenly liquid due to last nights work. So he had to drink tea, and he would have preferably had Natasha's Russian coffee from hell than tea.

Apparently cap and his metal armed friend were still out visiting a super secret mysterious person. They hadn't returned and Tony was beginning to get irritated. Honestly, visiting someone should not take all day AND night THEN another day. Just as he was about to ask Jarvis where Clint was, the archer himself walked out of the elevator. Tony took this chance to take off his edge.

"Yo, Legolas," Tony greeted Clint. "Where've ya' been? I've been so bored!" complete an utter lie. "It would really hurt my feelings if you were hanging out with someone else." Another lie. "I really want to know." truth.

Clint jumped onto the couch and turned on the tv before answering Stark. "Had to help Coulson with a job." he draped his arms over the couch. "He should be showing up sometime soon."

"What type of mission?" Tony honestly didn't expect answer. He just wanted to see if he could push his buttons. Tired of his Tea, he chucked it down the sink and got out some vodka he got as a gift from someone who he didn't know. Now seemed a perfect time.

"Recruitment"

"Oh?" he was surprised, honestly. "Well, did it work?"

Clint stretched his arms across the couch before answering. "Not really. Actually, complete and utter failure."

"What? S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't blackmail?" Tony taunted, sipping his vodka. "Or did you all of a sudden become a honest government facility?"

"Kid turned tables on Coulson. Found a loophole."

"Huh. what's his name?"

"Perry johnson or something like that."

"What a name."

"I know"

Tony being Tony, decided to look up Perry. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. How was that even possible? The only thing that came close to Perry was a Percy Jackson and he had so much problems under his belt, there was no way S.H.I.E.l.D would let him walk. Tony, still thinking about the kid, went to his garage to tinker with his cars.

The day dragged on and on. Around 12, cap came home, his buddy still gone. An hour later, Nat arrived. Then Jarvis informed him of some interesting news.

"Coulson has arrived at the tower sir."

"Don't let him in," Tony commanded half-heartedly. After Coulson came back from the dead, things had been lighter around the tower. Of course, the Avengers had been irritated, but quickly accepted the fact he was here, and was grateful he was alive.

Tony walked up the stairs. Who's here right now? He thought. Clint, Nat, Steve, Thor, 'cept he's sleeping, Bruce. Yep, so everyone else is somewhere that's no here. Tony plopped onto the couch and turned on the tv. The elevator opened to reveal a tired Coulson.

"Intruder!" Tony yelled.

"Funny, Stark," Coulson replied, he sat in one the chairs, resting his tired feet.

"Heard about a kid?" Stark questioned, offering Coulson a drink.

"Yeah," he replied, waving away the drink. "He's smart, i'll give him that." coulson watched as Tony furiously typed on his small screen. "What are you doin-- you no what, I don't want to know."

Tony gave no response. Just kept clicking. Around 4 o'clock, Steve walked in.

"Tony, you got an open bedroom?" Steve asked, getting pots and pans for spaghetti.

"Does a monkey have a brain?" Tony snarkily replied.

Steve looked at him, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Tony sighed. "Yes I do have an empty room. Why wouldn't I?"

Steve ignored the question. "Bucky's nephew is going to be living with us."

"And how exactly does that work?"

"I don't know the closest thing we got was a nephew. Don't hurt yourself thinking about it."

Tony wasn't sure how he felt about having a kid stay in his tower, especially since it was his kid. "How long is he staying?" Tony spoke, slowly making his way to the kitchen.

"Until he's a legal adult, and can live on his own. He's 17 now, and doesn't go to school, but he's gonna be enrolled for the beginning of this year at Goode high as a senior."

Tony groaned. "Uh, no way! I'm not dealing with a teenager!"

"Come on, Tony, at least meet him before you decide."

Eventually, Tony relented. "Okay, I'll meet him, but that's it! After that he's out!"

 _ **IT'SALINEBREAKANDYOUKNOWIT**_!!!

Later that evening, Tony lounged in his living room, while Steve finished cooking the noodles, having worked on homemade tomato sauce and meatballs. Tony had to admit that smell coming from the kitchen was delicious. Banner walked in, greeting him and Steve.

"Jarvis informed me of a guest coming?" Banner asked Tony.

"Yeah," Tony said continuing to chill.

"Who?"

"Bucks nephew, or something along that line."

"Oh"

 ** _HAHAHAHAlinebreak_**

Later that evening, Steve, Tony and Banner started to take their seats just as Bucky walked in. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Tony tense, then regain his loose composure, a lopsided grin coming onto his face. Steve noticed Percy look around as he stepped out of the elevator, before landing on the table full of food. He relaxed a bit when Steve nodded at him, but stuck close to Bucky.

"Welcome to my lovely tower," Tony smirked. Though he swore he heard that kid mutter something else. "I'm assuming you're Perry Johnson."

The look on his face was hilarious. It was a mixture of shock, confusion, and a WTH face.

"Um, actually, it's Percy Jackson sir."

Tony stared at him. "Yeah, whatever."

Bucky and Percy sat down, and they all began to eat. Steve outdid himself on the meatballs, and they all had seconds, Percy being able to keep up with the 2 super soldiers. When Steve asked about Thor, Tony told him that he was out for the count.

"So," Tony started, swirling his glass. "Tell us about yourself kid."

Percy looked up at Tony watching him for a second, he took a breath like he was nervous.

"Um, well, gee, I don't know." Percy scratched her head.

"Let's start with something easy," Tony cut in, already growing bored. "What school do you go to?"

"Um, I don't go to school…" Percy said. "I haven't since I was 15."

"So how'd you get an education? Homeschooling?" this coming from steve.

Percy almost winced. "Sort of, i taught myself mostly. And my… friend... was very insistent on helping me."

There was a small awkward silence before Bruce cleared his throat and said something about heading to the lab. Bucky offered to show Percy his room. All that was left in the room was Tony and Steve.

"Okay, interesting."

Steve looked at him curiously. "What?"

Tony glanced at Steve before speaking. "The kid. He was strange."

"How?" Steve still confused.

"He's the kid with the crazy file in S.H.I.E.L.D. he was nervous too, as if we were interrogating him. He doesn't go to school, but seems streetsmart, if you know what I mean. And did you notice his foot tapping?" after steve nodded, he continued. "It didn't stop for one minute. Probably means he add ADHD. so he probably didn't do well in school."

"How'd you get all of that?" Steve spoke impressed.

"You have to pick up something from feeding all of these agents." Was his answer.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, that's true."

"Man, you should have seen this kid's file too!" Tony switching back to percy.

"You really shouldn't be poking around in their." Steve said seriously.

"Yeah, but before you judge me let me tell you everything first." Tony cut in. he smirked. "You ready for this?"

 _ **That's it, thank you for reading and see you next time! adios!**_


	4. Connecting with him part 1:Peter

**Hey everyone! Happy holidays and happy new year! Okay, so this will probably end up being 3 parts. And I have some ideas about fits. I want to do a Percy Jackson and throne of glass one but I don't know yet because the last book in the throne of glass series hasn't come yet. And for you anime fans i would like to do a Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and avengers crossover but am short on ideas. So will see where that heads.**

 **Second, guys, hello? Marvels coming out with 2 hopefully awesome movies this year? I don't know about you guys but i am pumped!**

 **Third, (been meaning to do this) a huge shout out to those who have reviewed:**

 **CRUDEN: I will definitely keep it up. Thanks for supporting me so long!**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous: I will fix any mistakes and spelling errors that I can catch. Thank you for telling me!**

 **MelodyDaughterOfHectate: thanks for the review ;)**

 **A.D.D-demigod:I will definitely continue, thanks!**

 **Fourthly, I'm adding Gwen Stacy because I really like her character, and I do not care how you imagine Spider-Man and I'm also using Ned and MJ.**

 **Enjoy!**

Honestly, Peter had been having a grande day. At least, it was a grande day until school started, then it was an okay day. Ned was sick, and MJ was, well, MJ. Gwen was out at the Oscorp internship, hopefully scoring an internship. So that left Peter pretty defenseless. Luckily, the bell had been his savior, and his damnation. It stopped Flash from getting to him, but, (there is almost always a but) he had his first class, with, you guessed it, Flash.

And,(there can also be ands) they had a substitute, which meant desk work, which meant chatting, which meant taunts from, you guessed it, (you're so smart!) Flash. They day went by slightly better, until he reached gym class. They had that Captain America fitness challenge, again. It wasn't that tiring, but the smell of the mats was killing his brain cells. Then, the coach just had to bump the notch up.

"Alright," he announced, clapping his hands together, looking around lazily. "Please make your way to the ropes. I'm bored so we're going to have a little competition where you win nothing but not being embarrassed. Let's see, two volunteers…" He scanned the area of the the hesitant students. He didn't take long picking his victims. "Alright, Thompson and Smithy, let's go!" He yelled.

Flash approached confidently, smirking. It wasn't hard to tell why. Billy Smithy was a tall gangly kid who couldn't walk without tripping over his own feet. Flash and his gang started calling him "Billy bigfoot". Peter had sympathy towards the guy, but didn't really know much about him. He sat with him in Biology, and boy the guy had a pair of arms. Oh, right, maybe this would be better than he thought.

Billy stood at one the ropes looking nervous, fidgeting with his hands. He looked down and shoved his glasses up his nose, almost falling over in the process. Flash crossed his arms and smirked, some others grinned back, but obviously not Peter. He looked at Billy and nodded, trying to give him confidence via air waves.

The coach blew his whistle, and both teens scrambled up the ropes. Billy managed to keep up with Flash, at one point surpassing him. It surprised Flash. Than kids started cheering for Billy, which really pissed him off. He tried to speed up. He glared over and tried to climb faster. In his hustle he missed the rope, at the same time his foot slipped. Several students gasped as he scrambled to get a grip. Peter, who was right next to a mat grabbed it and threw it under the rope, Spidey sense tingling. He stepped back just as Flash came screaming down. He quickly covered his ears, shocked a male could make such a high-pitched squeal. _Whoa,_ he thought.

"Good reflexes Parker," was all the coach said to him. "Class dismissed, someone take the squealing piglet down to the nurses office."

Nobody went to help Flash, in fact, people left even faster than usual. Including Parker, who was ashamed, but only a little. After that school ended, and he ran down a block to get picked up by Happy. Today he was headed to the tower to meet Tony. Science bro Friday. And saturday. And Sunday. And, well, you get the idea.

He practically jumped out of the car while it was still moving. Unfortunately in his excitedness he bumped into someone rather hard, knocking himself and the other down.

"Shit, man! I'm sorry!" A frantic voice said above him.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, then the other hand grabbing his hand, then pulling him up. He was disoriented at first but then looked up at the continuously apologizing person.

"Nah, man, it's good, it's go—," Peter's eyes widened in shock as he saw the person standing in front of him.

It was teenager, about the same age as him, a bit taller, with eyes that could not be real. All he could do was stare. The guy whipped his dark hair to the side, revealing more of brilliant color. He didn't realize he had been standing there gaping until the guy looked away, uncomfortable.

"You okay?" He asked. His eyes were concerned.

Peter sort of snapped out of his daze. Which meant he started talking without thinking.

"Do you wear color contacts?" Peter blurted, and continued to stare.

The guy stood shocked for a moment, then through his head back and laughed. "Nah, but thanks, I think? Names Percy by the way."

He held out his hand. Peter took another moment to gape at how smooth his voice was before snapping out of his daze again.

He grabbed the hand "hi, my names—, there's a cat on your shoulder."

Percy chuckled, covering his face with his hand. "Funny name."

Peter then realized what he just said. What a perfectly good way to start this. _So much for being smart._ He thought. "No, no, no, my names Peter, Peter Parker." He stammered out quickly. "Your cats… nice?"

Percy reached over and scratched the young cats cheek. It leaned into him and purred warmly. "Yeah, her names Chloe." He bent down and began to pick up the remanence of a bag. It looked like paint brushes and rollers and paint cans. Then Peter realized exactly what happened.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. Let me help you take this stuff home." Peter stammered, bending down to help pick up the items he dropped.

"You don't have to, I was just—why do you have red coming out of your backpack?"

Peters eyes widened he grabbed his backpack to look at it. He quickly shoved his suit back in and held the tear shut.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it." Peter grumbled. Oh he was in trouble. "Sorry, but I actually have to go, I'm meeting with this super important guy, so uh wish I could help, but I can't."

The guy looked at him curiously. "Okay, so you could make this up to me by coming over and helping me paint."

Peter looked at him, trying not to glance at the cat, her two different colored eyes staring at him, judging him.

"Yeah sure, I'll-i'll call you, okay?"

"Cool,"the guy smiled. "See you then." As he began to walk away. Peter just remembered a very important detail.

"Um, before you could I have your number?" He shouted.

The guy stopped so fast the cat flung onto his chest and protested loudly. He got a few interesting looks from people. He jogged back, arms full of painting supplies.

"Yeah, that's kind of important. K, listen up, my number is—."

After that they said goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Peter entered the tower and leaned against the wall. "What the hell?" He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

As Percy walked away, he muttered to himself: "the fuck did I just do?"

LLLLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEBBBBRRRREEEEAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!

Just as promised, Peter did call, and they set it up to meet around 11 in the park. Percy stood their, nervously tapping his foot. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, or why it was happening. He didn't remember why he asked this guy, he was still getting over Annabeth. But he had been so cute with those wide chocolate eyes! And most importantly, it was his fault the bag broke so it was only fair he helped out.

Footsteps approached him and he turned and saw Peter waving at him, a shy smile on his face.

"Hi," he greeted, scratching his head. "Sorry I took so long."

Percy smiled. "It's okay, my apartments is this way."

The walk was super awkward but not short. Percy greeted his neighbor before unlocking his door and stepping inside. He stepped out of the way to let Peter in and let him look around. The kitchen had a fresh coat of the same color, and the living room was prepared and trimmed for a simple green. The hallway was the same color as the kitchen, and cans of blue paint were against the wall. Sheets were on the floor to protect the carpet.

Chloe meowed, greeting them. Peter smiled, and bent to scratch her head. She pressed into him, purring. Peter smiled and stood up. Percy was staring at him strangely. Peter coughed.

"She rarely does that to strangers," Percy smiled. "You should be flattered."

Peter smiled. "Yeah, I-I, cool. Cool."

Percy scratched his head. "I got most of it done,"he spoke. "But I still have to do the rooms and the living room."

"Ah okay,"mumbled Peter, before cracking a grin. "Just point me where to go!"

Percy returned the smile. "Pick a spot, but I'm going to start in the living room."

"Okay, I can do the bathroom?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, go for it. There's a can of light blue paint in their with a cloth and tape. Shout if you need something."

"K" Peter walked into the bathroom and set to work.

LINEBREAK

A long time later the two boys sat on the couch munching on blue corn chips, cookies, and sprite dyed blue. Supernatural was playing season 1 so they decided to try it out. They chuckled a bit before Peter asked him a question.

"So why's all your food blue?"

Percy laughed. "It's a long story," he said, sipping his soda. "But my mom got in this fight with my step-dad, about how food couldn't be blue. To prove him wrong she started making everything blue."

"Huh" Peter laughed. "That's one way to do it. One time, my boss said I couldn't possibly do this thing on my computer that I made, but I managed it anyways. Now that computer is all I use."

Percy laughed. "That's pretty funny."

Peter chuckled. "Yeah."

After that, they chatted for a long time, by the time Peter looked at the clock, it was time to go suit up.

"Well," he started, standing up and stretching. "I have to go. Nice seeing you."

Percy stood up too. "Yeah, we should hang out again sometime." Percy paused. "You know, you're always welcome here. Consider it a safe spot." He tilted his head and smiled.

Peter blushed and looked away. "Gee, thanks. I gotta go. Bye." He quickly closed the door.

"Bye." Percy said quietly. He stayed up a little longer, finishing season 1 of Supernatural. Before heading to bed, Chloe close behind.

 **That's it! Thank you thank you thank you so so much for all of the support you guys I really appreciate it!**

 **Special shout out to my followers:**

 **2k10jojo**

 **Abookofmagic**

 **Anahita Singh**

 **ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt**

 **Blazinator**

 **CRUDEN**

 **Descendants of Flaming Dragons**

 **Elfdog**

 **EmmaVanBuren**

 **FavFan**

 **Helenvoid**

 **Lilyqz**

 **LupaAnima13**

 **MJ-Booklover**

 **Melanie Arden Desmond**

 **MelodyDaughterofHectate**

 **Micahlovesbooks**

 **Pozitivchik**

 **RikuSora16**

 **SailingInTheMoonLight**

 **Saphire01Samurai**

 **Stafisch**

 **TheEmeraldBadger**

 **Thecamoflare**

 **Yuki Kira Phantomhive**

 **YuutoYuuichi**

 **bcaravana**

 **Deekshapo**

 **Mari100600**

 **Pococo**

 **Rayahchase**

 **Rosesterling100**

 **Sandymittens**

 **Sankrisid23**

 **Saphirafernin4**

 **Tenshimaraju**

 **Phew! Got em all! My favorite thing is to read the names and recognize fandoms! That's all, once again, thanks for all the support!**

 **Adios!**


	5. Connecting part 2

**Decided to do a short update. I am going to pair Percy and Peter. Don't like it, don't read it. Sorry.**

Okay, watching Supernatural was a big mistake, but maybe the best mistake Peter has made in his entire life. He was instantly hooked on the show, wanting to hug and punch the person whoever created it. It has made his life better and nearly ruined it. It did however give him an excuse to visit Percy. He was a really cool guy. And surprisingly, he found himself growing closer to him. He believed that he may be developing feelings, but was overall extremely confuzzled. His friends supported him.

Gwen was totally on the ship squad. Ned was supportive but didn't say anything about his slight discomfort. Michelle simply acted as if she didn't care. Mostly, they hung out at Percy's place because Peter simply hadn't told his aunt about Percy yet. Mostly they met on Fridays at Percy's old apartment, though sometimes he wasn't there. Something about an uncle. Anyways, it was Friday night, and they had finished watching their usual amount of episodes (too many) and he had to go out spidermanning. So he told Percy he went home, but he didn't. While he was swinging around in Percy's neighborhood he saw him walking down the street whistling, holding 2 plastic bags. Behind him was group of men (5), trailing him.

Uh oh.

Quickly, he began to swing down to confront the bad guys. One of them grabbed the guys shoulder spinning him around. Peters heart stopped beating for exactly .5 seconds.

It was Percy.

Well, that "uh oh" just turned into a "holy shit".

Swinging down, he slammed into one of the goonies in the back, throwing him a couple feet.

"Now, now," he chided. "It's rude to take what you don't deserve." out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percy look behind him, and what seemed to be backing away.

One of the guys came up swiping with a knife. He screamed a battle cry that sounded like "for peanuts!"Needless to say, Peter was confused.

He quickly ducked under the wild swing and knocked the guy out with a punch. Someone tried to grab him from behind but he jumped backwards and landed on the guy shoulder.

"I'm gonna guess you didn't make the cheer squad." he told the guy. "You don't make a very good base." quickly, he sprayed the web fluid on his face, before leaping away and landing silently.

The man cried out and fell to the ground. He pleaded for him to let go, so Peter did. As fell to the ground, he kicked the mans face rendering him unconscious.

The scene in front of him was quite interesting. Two guys were on the ground, unconscious, the other was cradling his bat, crying about how all he wanted to do was feed the elephant (Peter started to worry about him) while the other was walking around trying to get the web off his face. Fortunately, he walked into a wall and slammed onto the ground. He didn't get up.

Now, he was only missing one person. His spider sense tingle just as he heard the familiar click of the gun. He slowly turned around, and felt his heart spill on to the sidewalk. Standing there was Percy, with a arm around his throat and a gun pointed at his head.

The man grinned when he saw Spider-man freeze. "Get down, or I'll shoot him," he called.

Peter's mind raced. He was usually fast enough to stop a bullet. But from that range, he wouldn't make it. So that meant he had to stall.

Peter tilted his head and put his hands in front of him. "That would make an awful big mess, buddy. Let him go, he's no use to you."

The man's grin widened, his eyes gaining a sadistic gleam. "So you won't mind if I shoot him do you?"

Peter glanced at Percy, who remained totally calm. His eyes were firm. Somehow, that gave Peter enough strength to make a stupid decision.

"I didn't say that," Peter said, raising his chin. "Besides, I doubt you could hit him anyways, if you couldn't hit me."

The man's nostrils flared and he swing the gun around and fired. Peter tried(key word there) to jump out of the way, but he tripped on an arm. He quickly bent, spider-sense blaring, but not before it grazed his side deeply. A searing pain flew up his side, setting the whole thing on fire.

He didn't have time to focus on pain though, he lifted his hand and sent spider web towards the guys hand just as Percy slammed his elbow into the man's stomach, effectively rendering him unconscious. The web hit his face, covering his bald head. That's not going to feel good coming off, he thought.

Percy was dusting off his hands and picking up his bags. "You okay?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." Peter waved him off, feeling suddenly out of breath. He paused, trying to catch it, before a stinging sensation went up his side. "Aw, cheez it's!" he cursed under his breath.

Percy began walking towards him. "Are you sure you're fine?" he persisted, raising and eyebrow. "You look like you're about to faint."

"I do not!" Peter said, standing up straight. He shouldn't have done that. A overwhelming dizzy sensation came over him. He swallowed, swaying on his feet. "I--I stand corrected." blackness crept in and he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Peter slowly slipped back into the world, the first thing he noticed was the smell of freshly baked cookies. He cracked open his eyes, to find himself in a large bedroom. He was in one of the two twin beds pushed against the walls. He groaned as he pushed himself, placing a hand on his throbbing head. Remembering what had occured the other night he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

Wait.

He ran a hand through his hair. Looking down he realized he was in sweatpants and t-shirt. Frantically he looked around the room but couldn't find his suit anywhere.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," he muttered to himself.

He looked to the window. Maybe he could climb out? He could always make another suit anyway. No, he couldn't, this was Mr. Starks suit. He was so busy freaking out that he didn't hear the door open.

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time!**


	6. Connecting Part three

**Hey guys, sorry this is so late but I was having trouble updating. Here you go. This is the last part and if you want to see another pairing, let me know. Reminder these are just one shots./parts**

He looked to the window. Maybe he could climb out? He could always make another suit anyway. No, he couldn't, this was Mr. Starks suit. He was so busy freaking out that he didn't hear the door open.

Percy was so used to weird stuff happening that he wasn't even surprised. So when he walked into the guest room currently housing Spider-man, who turned out to be Peter Parker, he was completely calm. Even if the other male in the room seemed to be having a self battle.

He coughed a bit into his fist, and leaned against the door frame. Staying still, he watched as Peter froze, and slowly turned to face him. His warm brown eyes filled with a cold fear.

"Hungry?" he asked, nonchalantly. "There's food in the kitchen." Percy turned away, and walked slowly to the kitchen.

A moment later, he heard small quiet steps following him. He smiled a bit to himself, wondering how timid Peter could have such a large heart. Going to the oven, he pulled out fresh blue cookies, along with dino shaped chicken nuggets. Despite what adults think, they really did taste better in shapes. He heard a chair scrape out as he was getting plates and- wait for it- blue ketchup.

He sat down with all the food in it's delicious glory, before glancing at Peter, who looked amazingly uncomfortable-and like he was about to explode.

He sighed through his nose and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, lay it out. Whatever you want to say."

For a moment, he didn't say anything, but then, almost to quietly to hear: "are you going to tell anyone?"

Percy tilted his head, and studied him closely before calmly replying "no".

It was as if the entire world had been lifted off his back(And Percy knows exactly how he feels) as Peter took in a shaky breath of relief, and putting his hands on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said in a quiet burst. "I'm-i'm just so sorry."

Percy continued to study him. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong. I should probably be thanking you by now."

Peter peeked through his fingers, honey copper eyes filled with an overflowing curiosity. "But I didn't tell you," he began slowly. "Aren't you mad at me?"

Percy could foretell the future. He shrugged. "Again, why?"

Then it happened. Brown eyes snapped into a confused rage. "You have to mad at something!" He exploded. " for not telling you- for lying to you- for not trusting you- for being- you- how- how can't you be mad?!"

Peter was now standing, hands braced against the table, breathing heavily.

"Kay," Percy said. "First, sit and eat." Percy used his commanders voice. Peter was tired, and even if the wound was minor, he needed to refill on energy. And if his appetite was anything like Percy's, he was probably starving.

Slowly, Peter sat down, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. He fidgeted with his hands and Percy continued to stare at him. He grabbed a handful of chicken nuggets and cookies. Biting into one, he nibbled on it, while Percy grabbed his own food.

"Alright," he started, voice gentle but firm. "You didn't lie to me, cause I didn't ask you and you never said anything about your nighttime activities. The homework can't be a lie, so sooner or later, you had to go home. You didn't lie, you told me half a truth.

"Second, I don't expect you to trust me with a secret like that. I only met you, what? A couple weeks, ago? A month, maybe? I understand, especially when you're protecting people you care about.

"Lastly, you can't hate someone for being something they love, unless, like, terrorism, right? But that's an entirely different subject. I can't make your choices, besides, you know how cool this is? Spider-man is like, freaking awesome!" Percy grinned wickedly, and Peter managed to turn his lips up a bit.

Afterward, there was piece of awkward silence. Peter looked up, peeking up from his bangs. "So are we cool?"

Percy smiled. "Of course."

After that, whatever tension was in the room quickly dissipated into a more normal banter. After a delicious supper, they settled onto the couch, to watch Supernatural. After way to many episodes, Peter began to doze off again. Unknowingly, his head had slipped onto Percy's shoulder. To be honest, Percy couldn't remember the last time he had felt so normal.

 **Okay, so this is the end of this short story. This is not the only ship. I'd like to remind you guys that these are one shots/parts so they don't necessarily connect. Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **P.s, to those of you have read the throne of glass series(if you haven't a totally suggest you should!) i'm dying for the last book to come out!**

 **On a more serious note, sorry for not posting in a while.**


	7. Super Spy's part one

**Hey guys, look who's back from the grave! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but this is totally worth it, and there will be a part two. Saw infinity wars, broke my heart. But this, I hope you'll enjoy. I messed with Percy's characterization so it'll be a bit more serious. Other than that i thinks this will be pretty good.**

The first time Natasha Romanoff met Percy Jackson was certainly memorable. She had stalked into the room after a fairly quiet day. She needed something to eat, and it wasn't a mass of white fur. As she walked into the room, the screaming cat had been launched towards her face, and she had managed to catch just in time.

Natasha glared ahead and saw Tony yelling at a kid she had never seen, and the kid was standing his ground. Peter was walking towards Natasha, and he seemed nervous.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked, not even her spy intuition could make at the scene in front of her.

"They're arguing about blue food,"Peter said nervously. "That's Chloe by the way." Peter scratched her head, making Chloe purr.

The white mass of fur detached herself from Nat and walked towards the raven haired boy, rubbing against his leg.

"For pete's sake!" Tony exclaimed. "You cannot make everything fucking blue!"

"Yes, I can make everything fucking blue," the boy growled back. "It's my food!"

Deciding she had enough she made her way over to both of them. "Stark, I need to talk to you." she stood before the now silent males, hip jutted and arms crossed. "Alone, preferably."

She turned her attention to the boy. "Name," she demanded.

"Lame," he said right back. After gaining a confused and EXTREAMLEY irratated look, he shrugged and said "sorry I thought we were rhyming."

She stared at him long and hard, and he stared right back. Now that she was closer, she could really get a good look at the kid. His raven hair was wind swept out of his eyes and his jaw was set in pure stubbornness. His eyes mirrored hers, the only difference was their clashing color.

Many moments of awkward silences passed in the span of maybe 30 seconds.

"Right, so" Tony cleared his throat. "Whatever needs to be said can be said in front of both Peter and Percy, both are extremely trustworthy."

Nat sighed, she really didn't have time for this. "Fine," she sighed, plopping onto the couch. "You're hosting a ball this weekend and there happens to be a certain Lilith Caine that will be attending. Many young people, especially young men have gone missing at events such as these when she's there. Their bodies are generally found shredded and bloodless, sometimes half eaten."

As Tony listened, he pulled up all information on the Lilith. A picture showed a smiling face, extremely tan, with hair that matched her skin. He studied the picture, and watched as Percy slightly stiffened, and Peters eyes grew wide.

Tony sighed while Peter fidgeted. "Pete, either you need to say something or you have to go take shit, please do one of the two."

"Mr. Stark," Peter said unsurly. "Why is she on fire?"

At that statement, Percy stiffened even more. He swallowed. "How are you going to get her?"

Natasha eyed him from her spot on the couch. "Well, I was going to ask to borrow Peter-"

"Absolutely not."

The hardness of his voice made Natasha look at him again. This time, as a threat. She knew nothing about him, and even though it was hidden earlier, he clearly knew how to handle himself. She should have noticed how his back was to a wall, facing the exits, and standing partially in front of Peter, like he was trying to shield him, as if someone was going to attack.

"I need him" she said flatly, leaving no room for arguments.

"Then I'll do it." He shot back. She stared at him.

"You're not trustworthy."

"What makes you think you are?"

"You're dangerous."

"Glad you noticed."

"Peter will be fine, if-"

"You prepare for 'ifs' which is exactly why he won't be going."

"What's wrong with preparing for ifs?"

"Because it's never 'if', it's only 'when'."

"What makes you think you can do this?"

"I've dealt with her kind before."

"And— I'm going to stop this lovely conversation here." Peter uncharacteristically butt in. "spider-man can fend for himself, but Peter Parker can't. Percy Jackson is only Percy Jackson and trust me, he can handle himself."

Natasha turned her critical eye to Peter, noticing his set eyes.

"I have to agree with the kid," a low voice said next to her ear. "Jackson wold be the better choice."

The only thing that kept her from killing Clint was the fact that there were witnesses.

"You know this how?" she gritted her teeth.

Clint leaped over the couch and sat down next to her. "I trust him enough to know he won't die by someone else's hand. If anything it will be his own fault."

Percy snorted. "Gee, thanks." Clint just grinned at him.

As if that was any of this was actually helpful. "Fine, come with us to get debriefed." she stalked out of the room.

"Jackson, we're not done with our conversation." she heard Stark say.

"Yes, we are," she could hear the smirk in his voice. "And you've lost."

A sharp tap sounded on her door as she put on her finishing touches to her attire.

"You ready?" Clint said.

Natasha nodded, giving herself a once over in the mirror. She wore a floor length cocktail dress that was a deep forest green. It glimmered in the light. A slit the went to her knee revealed her shoes. One shoulder was strapless, while the other went over. A piece of glimmering fabric was attached to the back of the sleeve and on the other side of her dress, creating a glimmering cape as it cascaded down her back to the floor.

She sent a smirk over her shoulder. "Let's go." She slinked into the living room, adjusting her diamond earrings. "Jackson, move it." she commanded.

The boy cleaned up quite nicely. He fidgeted in his suit uncomfortably, and twirled a pen in his finger nervously.

"Come on, fruit loop, quit playing with your tye." she growled out.

He grumbled something under his breath. When Natasha glared at him, he glared right back. Peter stood up in between them, and adjusted Percy's tye so it was straight. The tye matched his eyes, and natasha noticed faded dark ocean streaks in his hair, making it seem nearly so black that it was naturally blue.

"Try not to get killed, yeah?" Peter smiled nervously. "I can't get credit for tutoring a dead body."

Percy leaned down to Peters face, smirking. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Peter gave him a lopsided grin, before saying goodbye.

The trio entered the car in silence. Not a single word was spoken there. As the car pulled to a stop Percy said "wait."

Natasha looked at him. "What?"

"I have some information on LilIth," Percy stated. "It's extremely important.

"Spill it." Clint said.

"Lilith, is special, I have a request that you use these when you go after her or her companions." Percy handed both of what seemed to be bronze knives. "Just trust me on this. Or at least take it you don't have to use them."He insisted.

Clint and Nat took the knives one skeptically while the other rolled their eyes.

Finally, Clint stepped out, and stood by the door as Natasha followed. Percy went out the other door, casting a smile towards a group of young women walking by. They giggled and waved.

"Focus, Percy," Natasha chided.

"I am," He shot back, still eyeing the girls. "Completely focused."

Clint smirked. "She means on the mission, blue boy."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. focusing on the mission."

As they entered the large room, music drifted through. Tables lining the walls were filled with delicacies. Other tables were scattered about the room, leaving space in the middle for dancing. People chatted softly, sipping champagne from crystal glasses. The room was decorated in lavish silver and gold. Stark clearly knew how to throw a party.

The group spread out, slinking across the large room. Natasha fiddled with her earing, speaking into the communication device hidden inside it.

"She's here," Natasha murmured, smiling at the waiter as she took a glass of champagne. "Percy's left."

Percy had made himself known to a group of people, and was chatting away casually. He laughed, and moved his body, so he angled towards her. Lilith caught his eye, and smiled slyly. He returned the grin.

She turned away, walking out, her body swaying hypnotically, causing many to stare.

Percy excused himself from the group, walking in the same direction as Lilith. But before he could reach her, a young lady stepped into her path and said something that caused Lilith to tip her head back on laugh. They casually walked to a table and set down, both of their dresses identical in color: blood red.

Percy quickly rerouted. He could see through the mist they had on, and they certainly weren't normal. They were empousi. That much was clear enough.

"Jackson, why aren't you engaging the target." hissed Natasha.

"Because she won't take people who go to her," he hissed right back. "The victims are people she chooses."

Natasha had to admit he was right. After seeing the files, she had noticed that targets seemed to be people she had taken special note in. Another thing she had observed, every single target was a young man. They weren't always rich, a lot were from middle classes, families, or even homeless people. Lilith went after any male. After that, there wasn't any more connections.

Natasha huffed. She was beginning to get frustrated. It was time she stepped in.

"Moving in," she said quietly.

Both of her partners gave grunts as conformation.

She tilted her chin up and glided over to the table, taking a new glass of champagne from a waiter. As she got closer, Lilith and her companion stopped talking and stared at her. Natasha slips into the seat on the other side of the table and cast a lazy, bored smile.

"My shoes are killing me," she complained playfully. "And when I came to this party I was hoping for some more pretty faces to pick on who to take home."

Lilith's friend gave a low sultry laugh, while Lilith just gave a half a smile. "I'm going to have to agree with you," she purred. "Ms…?"

"Rowena," Natasha purred back. "I must say, there are a couple of keepers, some I could eat alive right here."

Another laugh, this time, from all three. Lilith's was more careful.

Natasha sipped her champagne. "Anyone you've already claimed?"

Lilith eyes her warily. "Not quite."

Natasha pointed towards Percy. "I've got this one as a back up, but I might just go for him. Those eyes…" Natasha licked her lips and grinned like a cougar.

Natasha heard Percy...probably using his cover as an excuse to laugh at her. Natasha noted to beat him up later.

She watched as Liliths unnatural eyes fell on Percy, and glimmered with a predatory glare. Natasha had a moment of doubt that she just sent Percy to his grave. But she didn't have time to hesitate. She smiled. "Seeing what I found?"

Lilith muttered "Indeed". She rose gracefully from her seat, her companion followed. "I think… that i'm going to have to get a bite of that." She smirked at Rowena. "If I see you again, I'll tell you how he tasted." With that final statement, she glared at her companion and slinked off.

"Fuckin' bitch," her companion scowled, downing her entire champagne glass. "All I ever get is her left overs." She got up and stalked away.

"Tail her," she said to her ear piece.

"Already on it," Clint muttered back.

"Be careful," Percy grunted. "Do not underestimate a women in heels."

"Trust me, I know," stated Clint, striding towards her and scanning the area.

—THIS IS A LINE BREAK CAUSE I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO IT—-

"Coming at you," Natasha warned Percy from her view point.

"I know," Percy responded. "The back of my skull is dart board for her eye daggers." He paused. "Can S.H.I.E.L.D make eye daggers?"

"Focus," hissed Natasha. It was like trying to control a monkey on crack.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned, nearly bumping into Lilith. He had to force himself not to reach for Riptide. He put on easy grin on his face.

"Must be my lucky day if i'm to run into a lady like you." Percy smiled

Lilith's smile was more like her baring her teeth. "please," she crooned. "This is fate."

They continued chatting for most of the party. As the night went on both consumed numerous glasses of champagne. Lilith was obviously pretending to be drunk. But she didn't know that Percy was pretending too. Percy's Demigod blood diluted the alcohol.

At the moment, she was sitting in his lap laughing, and dragging her fingers through his hair. He had to force himself not to shudder as he held her waist. He nibbled her ear, nearly throwing up. Lilith giggled pushing his shoulder, her nails digging in almost painfully.

Oh Gods, what had this lady eaten? Her breath smelled like toes and frogs. He could feel her different legs and holy cow, for someone who was thinner than air, she weighed like, 900 tons. Lesson number one: NEVER judge someone by how they look because WOW you will literally be crushed. Don't forget that kids.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" She breathed lustfully into his ear.

"Alright," he said huskily. "Where to?"

She smiled a devil's smile and took him by the hand, dragging him away from the party, towards an exit. Her eyes flashed to violent brown. They would have been gorgeous if Percy hadn't seen his life disappear.

"Where does this lead to?" He asked, trying to seem impatient, standing to close for comfort.

She smiled slyly, but Natasha caught the question.

"Leads into a dead end alley. You won't have anywhere to escape. We're coming for back up."

"My friend Dean,"Percy mused, using Clin't name. "He's getting some too, heh, he might need backup, but I, I know I can take care of myself."

Natasha took the cue. "If you die, it's your problem."

He laughed.

Lilith pulled him out into the alley. As soon as the door shut she was on him like a leech. It was disgusting and gross slobbery kisses. They paused gasping for air. This time, Lilith went in slower, more passionate. Percy felt her magic thrum, felt himself slowly falling into that willing state just like then, before the wars.

He tried to keep his head out of the clouds, tried to remember who he was, but he fell faster and faster.

Lilith grinned. "Oh my, you're just absolutely delicious." He could hear her hunger mixed in with lust.

Now that, snapped him right out. Because...EW. Just EW EW EW EW!

"Slow down sweetheart,"he pulled back grinning.

She pouted. "Oh come on, just let me get a bite out of that neck." She practically moaned, making his stomach roll.

"Yeah, hold on baby," he growled, reaching for Riptide. "I know you'll love this."

 **Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha please don't kill me.**

 **thanks for sticking with this and be prepared for part two. Let me know what you thought and if you have a request get in touch with me I'd love to see what I could do.**

 **i also need a name to call you guys since, whoa, 96 followers?! Uh, thanks so much! That's absolute amazing to me!**

 **ciao**


	8. Read

Hey you guys! Sorry this isn't an update. I am working on it, life's just handed me all of this pile of crap and I'm still sorting out what important(don't worry, this is). Expect an update around thanksgiving. Big thanks to all of you sticking with me because I know how frustrating it can be when there's no updates!3


	9. Super spy's part two

**Hey guys, I'm back for a brief moment. first of all, thanks for supporting the story, but this will be the last chapter. second of all, ill hopefully have some other content, lord knows when.**

PREVIOUSLY

 _Lilith grinned. "Oh my, you're just absolutely delicious." He could hear her hunger mixed in with lust._

 _Now that, snapped him right out. Because...EW. Just EW EW EW EW!_

" _Slow down sweetheart,"he pulled back grinning._

 _She pouted. "Oh come on, just let me get a bite out of that neck." She practically moaned, making his stomach roll._

" _Yeah, hold on baby," he growled, reaching for Riptide. "I know you'll love this."_

NOW

"Clint, where's your position," Natasha demanded.

"Second floor," he said quietly. "Be ready to use those knives."

Natasha began walking faster, her heels clipping on the floor towards the stairs.

She reached into her purse pulling out her knives, flicking the bronzed metal into her hand. She heard a crash, and a grunt. She sped up her pace, turning down the hallway.

Clint was backed against the wall, one arm shoving the shrieking-thing away from him. Natashas breath caught in her throat at the sight of the woman. It was as if her skin was peeling off her form, hair a wild orange instead of that cruel blonde she had seen before. She caught Clint's eye, and didn't hesitate to throw the knife.

It was dead center in her chest. She didn't even have time to scream, but crumpled into a golden dust, moaning in frustration. Natasha pulled Clint away.

"We need to find Percy," Natasha was surprised at her tone. It almost sounded as if, she _cared._ She quickly ran her hands around Clints arms checking for wounds. Clint batted her away.

"I stabbed her with a fork,"Clint muttered as he took off down the hall. "How did she not die? I stabbed her with a _fork!"_

"Well Clint," Natasha said exasperated. "Not everyone's allergic to forks!"

Their run turned into a walk, then to a graceful waltz and back to a walk as they made their way across the floor. The party was still in full swing, no one noticing the missing guests. They finally reached the back wall, and dodged around a very intimate couple. Clint reached for the door and yanked. It didn't budge.

"Locked," he growled.

"Move," Natasha snapped.

Switching places she bent down, and began to pick the lock. All of a sudden the music stopped.

"Please direct your attention to the stage," a voice boomed of the speakers.

They were forced to follow the crowd. Neither Natasha or Clint could force a fake smile. Not as they continued to hear the fight.

"Please welcome to the stage Lilith Caine," a small patter of applause started. The other side had gone silent.

Lilith continued kissing Percy down his jaw, throwing her magic over him. The only thing that kept him from slipping under was the fact her breath was awful. She couldn't have brushed her teeth or something? Honestly, it was all he could do to not gag.

He fumbled with his pen, but lilith's hand snapped grabbing his wrist and causing him to drop it. Her nails dug painfully into his wrist and shoulder.

"Now, now," she purred, whispering into his ear. " You know you sho— " her speech was cut short when Percy slammed his head into hers. She released her death grip on him with a shriek of fury, stumbling back. Percy grabbed his pen as it appeared back into his pocket, taking the cap off, allowing riptide to grow.

"You piece of shit,"she snarled, eyes blazing with hate, I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled, before charging at her, swinging his sword down. Lilith dodged and tried to strike, Percy blocking her.

This went on for minutes, neither getting past each other defenses, until Percy didn't move fast enough. Her long nails sliced his leg. He grunted as he fell to one know, leg on fire. He let her kick his sword away, and looked after it numbly.

Lilith stalked in front of him gazing down. Percy didn't even see the blow to his face, their was only the cold hard ground underneath is head. Lilith straddled him, before settling down onto the leg she'd just slashed. She grabbed his chin, smirking.

"Such a fool Perseus Jackson," she mused. "You have no idea how old I am, how long I've waited." She laughed head tipped back. His hand found his pocket.

"I'm so old that my original form is unusable! I had to borrow one from another pretty face. And it fits wonderfully, don't you think?"

"I think it makes you look fat," he said, gritting his teeth.

Her eyes met his. "Low blow Perseus. But refreshing; all you young heroes today are even more noble. Don't you know? It's better to carry a second blade."

Lilith's razor grin was sharp, but faded when she saw Percy's.

"Who said I didn't?' He bit back, slashing the bronze knife across her chest. She fell back with a scream skin hissing as she disintegrated , allowing him to roll to his feet. He looked at her, impassive as her eyes filled with terror.

The last thing she saw was his cold stare, before falling back into the pits of tartarus.

—

Natashas heart stopped dead in her chest as Lilith Caine glided onto stage. Her hair in perfect ringlets around her face. Her eyes shining in joy… wait, wait, wait. Joy? What the fuck? Lilith Caine looked like an actual decent person. The malice had stripped from her eyes and the disgust ripped off her body frame.

"Thank you for letting me speak," she laughed into the microphone. "So I'll keep it short. Thanks to all of your wonderful donations tonight will be able to begin building the New York Academy of Science and Technology! Thank you to Tony Stark who so generously hosted this event. Thank you!"

The crowd applauded as Lilith smiled and waved before stepping off. The crowd dispersed and the music started playing again. Lilith glided across the floor and out into the hallway. Clint and Natasha tailed her, spy style. As they turned the corner, Lilith was gone. Instead, Percy Jackson was walking towards them, one leg stiff with a slight limp.

"Oh thank the Gods you guys didn't get he eaten." he gasped as he reached them. "Actually nevermind, fuck the Gods. Thanks for not dying."

"Anytime," Clint muttered.

"What happened?" Natasha demanded.

"Um, can we go?" he muttered. "I'd prefer if we talked about this from a couch."

Nat's eyes turned analytical. She could see the exhaustion written in his frame. The way his shoulder stiffened and sagged and the stiffened again. She saw how he was constantly shifting his weight. Something has gone down and she wasn't sure if he had come out on top.

"Has the threat been eliminated?"

Percy nodded, eyes clear and focused.

Natasha tilted her head to the side and looked at him again. "Then let's go."

Getting out of the building was slightly easier. Clint walked out first, followed by Natasha walking with Percy, their arms linked. With some help from Nat, Percy hid the limp just fine, making it to the car almost easily.

As soon as the doors shut and Happy declared it secure she demanded Jackson explain.

"So this thing, yeah? Well, instead of mist- uh disguising herself as her own person, she copied someone else's and pretended to be that? Anyway fake Lilith is dead, but actual Lilith is kind of nice?" Percy stumbled his way through the words, moving his hands as he spoke. "So yeah, I'm 100% you won't have to deal with it for a very long time."

Natasha and Clint wanted to do more, but were interrupted by Happy, telling them meaningless instructions about they were to do at the party. When they turned back to Percy, he was already out; asleep against the window. Nat's eyes narrowed.

Whoever this kid was, he was dangerous and knew more than he thought he was letting on. All she knew was this was a conversation that would continue until she knew everything.

Absolutly everything.

 **Once again, thanks for sticking with me! ciao!**


End file.
